


2:08

by sister_wolf



Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-24
Updated: 2005-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 05:51:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sister_wolf/pseuds/sister_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He has to kiss Bart for two minutes, no less, or else he forfeits, and though none of them really believed that they'd go through with it, Kon is leaning down and pinning Bart to the bed, one hand on Bart's hip, the other threaded into his hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2:08

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the boykissing challenge here: <http://www.livejournal.com/users/megolas/552053.html>.

Cissie isn't really sure _whose_ idea it was to begin with-- a random idea born of teenage hormones and late-night sillyness-- but somehow Kon challenged Tim, and Tim deflected it onto Bart, and suddenly Cissie's holding a stopwatch and waiting for Kon to start kissing Bart. He has to kiss Bart for two minutes, no less, or else he forfeits, and though none of them really believed that they'd go through with it, Kon is leaning down and pinning Bart to the bed, one hand on Bart's hip, the other threaded into his hair.

Their lips touch and Cissie starts the stopwatch, glancing at Cassie with a nervous smile. But Cassie's not looking at her, she's staring at the two boys with a look on her face that sits somewhere between lust and greed. Cissie follows her gaze and feels a surprising warm glow of heat starting in her own stomach-- she would never have expected this to be sexy, but it is. Kon is so much bigger than Bart, and Bart's hands look surprisingly small as they restlessly stroke over his tee-shirt, pausing at his waistband, wandering across the muscles of his back to finally settle low on his hips.

They're nervous at first, awkward, but after a little bit-- Cissie glances at her stopwatch-- Kon's eyes close, and he slows down, slanting his head to get a better angle. The wet sounds that their lips make are almost obscene, and then Bart moans a little, deep in his throat, and Cissie's breath catches in her throat. Bart kisses with his eyes open, as if he's trying to memorize everything, and his eyes are darker than she's ever seen them before, pupils expanded with arousal.

Kon strokes a hand up Bart's side, like he's automatically going for a breast, and when he gets to Bart's flat chest he pauses for a moment, then starts toying with Bart's nipple through his tee-shirt. Nothing if not adaptable. Cissie swallows hard and feels her breath quickening. She sneaks a quick glance around the room-- Cassie is enrapt, lips parted as she watches them kiss. Tim, though, looks perfectly normal, arms folded under the Robin cape, until she takes a closer look and sees that his ears are flushed and there are two spots of color high up on his cheekbones. He glances up and catches her watching, and cooly raises an eyebrow at her under the domino mask. Cissie blushes and looks away.

Bart moans again, one leg drawing up and bracketing Kon's hip. They've long since forgotten their audience, Cissie is sure, because otherwise Kon probably wouldn't be grinding quite so obviously against Bart. She has a sudden, intense fantasy of what it would feel like to be pressed between the two of them, both of them hard, Bart kissing her hungrily, vibrating against her, Kon biting the back of her neck, his big hands kneading her breasts. Dear god, she really needs some private time, _right_ now, or she's going to spontaneously combust.

Cissie looks desperately at the stopwatch. "Two minutes, eight seconds," she announces, relieved.

Kon and Bart continue kissing. Bart's tee-shirt is rucked up below his armpits, and she can see Kon's fingers tugging at one of his nipples. There's no sign that either one of them heard her speak.

"Um, well then," Cissie says, looking to Cassie and Tim for some input. Tim glances at her, then at Bart and Kon, then stares determinedly at the floor. Cassie, on the other hand, meets her gaze squarely, her mouth red and wet, and gives her a look that can only be interpreted one way.

Cissie gives the two on the bed another long look-- one of Bart's hands has disappeared out of sight between their bodies, and judging by Kon's sudden moan, she's pretty sure what it's doing-- and then meets Cassie's eyes again. "Maybe we should just... give them some privacy," Cissie suggests.

Cassie smiles.


End file.
